It starts with chocolate
by Maemi Sedai
Summary: What could have happened if Fred had had a girlfriend. Quick scenes from their meetings, and what happened after he died. SPOILER warning for the last three books I suppose. Fred/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Harry Potter, but I own **Lily** and the plot. I do not make any money from this.

**WARNING!!!**

THIS STORY ISN'T RATED "**M**" FOR NOTHING!!!

Do not read if you don't want to be scarred for life from reading my horribly badly written sex-scenes.

**Summary:** What could have happened if Fred had had a girlfriend. Quick scenes from their meetings, and what happened after he died.

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I changed a few things in this. The name of the main character to be exact. Otherwise, it's just the same.

* * *

**Before Fred and George left Hogwarts - Order Of The Phoenix**

"God! My eyes!" I quickly pulled away from the deliciously soft lips of Fred Weasley, and we both glared at the door.

Ronald Weasley was standing in the doorway, his face almost the same color as his hair, mouth open in shock.

"Ron, what's taking you so lo-" Harry Potter stopped trying to push his way past his tall friend, gaping as he saw me and Fred tangled together.

"Oh for heaven's sake, stop ogling!" I said, starting to become quite annoyed. I wanted to continue with Fred, but he was just looking at me, smirking.

"Not that I blame them for ogling." He said. I rolled my eyes and then turned to the boys in the door.

"If you wanna watch, at least sit down or something." I said to them, which caused them to hurriedly run out of the room. Fred laughed, as did George, now emerging from behind the door.

"Sooo… is it working?" he asked, making me grin. I bit my lip to stop a moan from escaping my mouth.

"I'd say! I just wanna charm his boxers off him right now." I replied honestly, and Fred nodded.

"I'm noticing!" he said and I pulled his head close, kissing him fiercely

"Still working?" George asked, and I mumbled a confirmation as I began to unbutton Fred's shirt. He was letting me, putting his hands on my buttocks and pressing me closer. I moaned longingly into his mouth.

"Should I leave?" George inquired; laughter obvious in his voice. Fred pulled away from my mouth just as I'd removed his shirt.

"You should check the effeeeeheeh- bloody hell!" he moaned as I plunged my hand inside his boxers.

"I'm leaving! Buh-bye! Be safe! I'll be somewhere else, if ya need me!" George called and I heard the door slam shut.

"Bloody hell, Lil…" Fred moaned as I in a frustrated frenzy, used my wand to remove his clothes.

"This thing… is amazing. I don't think I have ever felt this excited in my life." I moaned and removed my skirt. "My panties are already soaked right through." I added and took his right hand and moved it in between my legs.

With a cry that must have echoed throughout the entire castle, all my senses exploded at the same time, sending tsunamis of pleasure throughout my body. I slumped over Fred's shoulder, breathing heavily.

"God… I have _never _had… an orgasm like that…" I panted and Fred grinned.

"Glad to… be of service." He replied breathily and I laughed and kissed him lightly on the neck.

"This chocolate will bring in millions!" I stated honestly. "I'd be happy to eat one every time I'm gonna shag." Fred caressed my cheek, and moved some hair out of my face.

"I won't have you shag _anyone_ but me, hear?" he whispered and I smiled warmly at him.

"Same goes for you, love." I replied. I lifted myself off him. He pulled my head close and kissed me softly on the mouth. Carefully, as if worried I'd pull away now that he thought the chocolate had ceased to work. I felt my body flame again, and my sex started to pound with longing. I laughed and he pulled back to look at me.

"It's still working."

* * *

About 45 minutes later we emerged from the empty classroom, fully clothed, hair ruffled and lips swollen.

"Well, I think that one will be a success." Fred said and I nodded.

"Next time you're going to have to try it." I stated, causing him to grin.

"Oh? Next time?" I hit him on the arm. We bickered all the way to the Great Hall, and sat down with George and Lee Jordan.

"You look like you had the shag of your life." he stated and I grinned.

"You are very perceptive." I replied and he laughed and clapped Fred on the back as he sat down next to Lee. I sat down next to George and he pulled up a parchment and a quill from his bag.

"So… describe the effects of the chocolates…" he said. I took my reading glasses from my bag and put them on.

"Well, as I'd swallowed it, this warm, aching feeling spread from my stomach to the rest of my body. Boiling, but not painfully so. And my sex was completely soaked and pounding like there was no tomorrow." George nodded while taking notes.

"Did you feel like you needed to do something to ease it? Was it too much at any point? Painful?" he asked and I thought about it, remembering it all.

"I was absolutely desperate for satisfaction… well, a cock inside me at the time. I doubt I would've said no to anal sex if Fred had but asked me." I reported and the boys grinned.

"I'll try it next time, that's a promise." Fred said mock-seriously and I smiled sweetly at him.

"I will hex you when you do, that's a promise." I said and he laughed.

After the days classes we met in an empty classroom again. I locked the door with all the spells I knew, and then turned to face Fred. He was watching me with burning eyes. I pulled the little package of chocolates out of my bag, and shook it.

"You want one?" I asked and he smiled.

"Please." I threw him one, and he caught it and popped it inside his mouth. As soon as he'd swallowed it, his eyes widened. He gasped and then moaned quietly and closed his eyes.

"Nice, eh?" I began to unbutton my shirt, and he watched me with a hungry look on his face. His cheeks became flushed and his breathing labored as he watched me. I let the shirt fall to the floor and turned my back to him. I began to wriggle out of my skirt. He groaned desperately and I heard him unzip his trousers.

"Don't have fun without me." I complained, and I heard him move benches as he leant against them. I glanced behind me and saw he was sitting on a bench, holding the edges so tight his knuckles paled. I turned back, bent over, and took off my panties, showing him my sex in all its glory. He groaned desperately and I laughed. I removed my bra and threw it in a corner, then turned around. He licked his lips, and his face was scrunched from lust. I pointed my wand at him, and his clothes were removed. Then I ate a chocolate myself, and groaned as I felt the burning ache spread in my body. I needed him so bad. I quickly walked over to him and climbed up in his lap. I pressed my lips to his, and he moaned and brought his hands to my behind, pulling me closer and positioning me above his erect limb.

"We'll… make-haaah!-millions! He groaned and I laughed, lowering myself onto his swollen manhood. I gasped as he slid inside, and stopped as he was as far inside he could get. I was panting heavily, and Fred was whispering silently to himself.

"What're you… saying?" I asked and Fred looked at me. His eyes burned so strongly I thought I'd get burnt.

"I'm calling myself… a thousand different names of idiot… for not testing this with you before." He panted and I laughed and swiveled my hips. He cried out, and I squeezed the muscles in my sex around him. His hands clawed into my back and I moaned at the fierce pleasure it brought me. I flexed myself around his member, and then moved my hips up slowly, and then down. He leant his forehead to my shoulder, moaning. I moved two quick thrusts, causing us both to gasp in surprise at the friction and pleasure it brought. I had to sit still, not to be overwhelmed from it all. Then I groaned and kissed him fiercely.

"Fred. Shut up." I ordered, and then we didn't speak anymore for a while.

* * *

Please review^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Harry Potter, but I own **Lily** and the plot. I do not make any money from this.

**WARNING!!!**

THIS STORY ISN'T RATED "**M**" FOR NOTHING!!!

Do not read if you don't want to be scarred for life from reading my horribly badly written sex-scenes.

**Summary:** What could have happened if Fred had had a girlfriend. Quick scenes from their meetings, and what happened after he died.

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is. Chpt 2. For anyone who would read. ^-^;

* * *

**After Fred and George left Hogwarts – OOTP**

The two men sitting across me and Lee couldn't have looked less alike. One had honey gold hair, an angel's masculine face and wore elegant royal blue robes. The other was clearly Asian, and looked more like a girl than a man with his fare facial features. He was wearing traditional black robes and an earring in his left ear.

"Seriously guys, you look ridiculous." Lee stated and I laughed, looking hungrily at the Asian man.

"I dunno. Looks… kinda delicious." I said and licked my lips. The Asian guy – Fred – laughed and grinned at me.

"Prefer this to redheads?" he asked in the man's sharp voice. I put out my tongue at him.

"So, how're ya doing? Is the Toad still as bad as ever?" George asked with the almost singing tone of voice of the blonde man.

"Course she is… and I'm seriously starting to doubt your sexuality, man. No man talks like that and is straight." Lee said and we laughed at George's vicious glare.

"How're you doing though?" I asked softly and Fred grinned.

"We're splendid! Living like kings! You gotta come see our shop in Diagon Alley!" he exclaimed and I laughed tiredly.

"Students have started to take after you. Your swamp is still intact, Peeves is having a blast pestering the Toad and Filch!" Lee said and I nodded. Fred frowned at me.

"You don't look to happy." He stated and I shrugged.

"Things get kinda boring with you two not here, even with the D.A. meetings." I replied. George and Lee shot a quick glance at each other and then got up at the same time.

"Butterbeer!" "Bathroom!" they stalked off in opposite directions.

"Real subtle!" I called after them and Fred laughed. He looked at me as I sipped my firewhiskey while looking at him.

"I miss you." I said and he smiled.

"Right back at ya." I frowned at him. "What?" he asked.

"I just thought… after this year, I'm free to go wherever I want. I've always talked about travelling the world and stuff…"

"Yeah?"

"And I realized a little while ago, that I don't wanna go anywhere…" my frown deepened and I shook my head. "Never mind. I'm being sil-" I hadn't noticed as he leant over the table, and I moaned as he pressed his lips on mine. I was close to throwing him down on the table and having my way with him there and then, but instead reluctantly pulled away.

"Fred…" I started, but stopped. "_That_ is Draco Malfoy, and _you_ should leave before he sees your hair is turning red again." I hissed as I spotted the blonde Slytherin eyeing the crowd. Fred frowned and got up. He caressed my cheek before disappearing in the crowd again.

Lee returned to the table, grinning at me.

"So?" he asked and I grinned back.

"So… he's gonna have to get some more hair from that Asian guy, cause I'm in love." I replied, causing him to laugh.

* * *

**After Fred and George left Hogwarts – OOTP**

As I arrived outside the Burrow, I was met by Mrs. Weasley. She hugged me tightly.

"Dear girl! I am so sorry." She cried. I smiled forcedly at her.

"Thank you." I said softly. We walked inside, and I was almost thrown off my feet as someone threw their arms around me.

"Bloody hell Lily… you're late." Fred whispered into my hair and I hugged him back as hard as I could.

"Sorry." I replied, hiding my face into his neck. Mrs. Wealsey gracefully left us alone, and I kissed his neck softly. He stroked me on the back, and pulled me even closer, if that was possible.

"I am so sorry." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah. They would've wanted to go down that way, fighting. Taking a few Death Eaters with them in the process." I mumbled, seeing the grinning faces of my parents before me. A strangled sob found its way out of my mouth, and Fred held me tighter still.

"You'll be safe here. We'll take care of you." He whispered and pulled back slightly to look at me. I pressed my lips to his and kissed him as if we were to die tomorrow. He responded eagerly until we heard someone hawking and we turned to see who it was.

George was standing in the stairs, grinning at us.

"Hello!" he said, ignoring the glare Fred gave him. I laughed and walked over to hug him.

"I haven't seen you two in ages!" I complained.

"Really! We gotta change that!" George agreed. I sat down on the stairs, looking at the two.

"Things are gonna change." I stated. "My parents were in the Order. I want to be in it too." I informed then, and they looked at each other, having some sort of silent conversation.

"Dumbledore is coming here Tuesday. You can talk to him then." George said, and Fred nodded in agreement.

"Tuesday. For now, you should come upstairs." He stated, and I smiled at him.

"Oh, what's wrong with downstairs?" I wondered. Fred leant over me, pressing his body against mine.

"There is one downside to not being in a room upstairs…" he said as he moved a knee in between my legs.

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, and we both jumped apart, looking at her. "Let the poor girl have some rest before you…" she trailed off, visibly troubled.

"You'll sleep in Ginny's room." George said, and started to walk up the stairs. I and Fred followed closely, holding onto each other's hands tightly.

* * *

Oh noes! Her parents died, for those who didn't get that... I know I wouldn't have... oh well!

I'm still very infatuated with reviews ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Harry Potter, but I own **Lily** and the plot. I do not make any money from this.

**WARNING!!!**

THIS STORY ISN'T RATED "**M**" FOR NOTHING!!!

Do not read if you don't want to be scarred for life from reading my horribly badly written sex-scenes.

**Summary:** What could have happened if Fred had had a girlfriend. Quick scenes from their meetings, and what happened after he died.

**Author's Note: **Omigosh! Again! 8D I might upload the whole story in one day! Shocking, isn't it?

* * *

**Autumn – HBP **

I arrived in Diagon Alley early. Most shops hadn't opened yet, and there were only a few other people besides me out. Finding the joke shop wasn't difficult. I stopped outside, looking in through the window. The things inside made me smile widely. I saw someone moving further in the back, and caught a glimpse of red hair. I knocked on the window and the one inside walked towards it. George's face lit up in a blinding smile as he saw me, and he hurried to unlock the door.

"Lil!" he exclaimed. We hugged for a long while, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't let Fred know you did that." George said, smiling.

"Oh, I should've come sooner. This place is amazing." I said, looking around. George grinned widely.

"Well, I guess you must've been quite busy. Working out of country and all." His tone of voice sounded a bit off, and I looked at him.

"Are you mad at me for going?" I asked and George smiled.

"You've spent way too much time with us and read us too well." He stated bluntly and I laughed. "I guess I've been a bit more understanding than Freddie. He was quite torn up. "I believe… you better go upstairs and explain to him why exactly you decided to leave just like that." He took my arm and led me to a room behind it all. A couple of stairs led up to another room, and he let go of me there.

"I'm going to open up the shop. Take your time." He informed. "Third door on the left." I smiled at him and then walked up the stairs.

I silently opened the door, and found Fred's room to be a complete mess. Notes and scraps of experimental products everywhere. He was lying in his bed, sound asleep, snoring loudly. I smiled at it all, and walked over to the bed, careful not to step in anything I wouldn't want on my shoes. I sat down next to him, moving his hair out of his face. He stirred and opened his eyes, smiling as he saw me.

"Well, this is a nice dream." He said; voice gooey from sleep. I smiled at him and kissed him on the mouth. He kissed me back, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me down on the bed atop of him. I sat astride of him, and kissed him as if we were to die tomorrow. He kissed me back just as much, and I smiled. I pulled back and looked down at him.

"So, George told me I should tell you why I left." I said and Fred looked like he wanted to look put out, but couldn't.

"I would very much like to know. Your letter didn't say much." He confirmed and caressed my cheek. I leant into his hand, closing my eyes and enjoying his touch for a few seconds.

"You know how I'm from Sweden originally." I said and he nodded. "Well, they needed persons with connections on both sides of the water. The ministry's in some big trouble I tell you." I sighed, biting my lip. The troubles I had left behind when deciding to come here was a constant nagging pain in the back of my head. He caressed my cheek. "My brother needed me. His family was having… financial problems." I said and looked at him, feeling how I silently pleaded for his understanding. He smiled slightly, caressing my cheek.

"You've got so much on your mind." He stated. I laughed and moved my hips in a circle. His eyes widened and he bit his lip. "I missed you." He added softly and I smiled, moving my hands over his chest.

"As did I." I kissed his neck all over, enjoying having him squirm beneath me. He grabbed my thighs, holding them tightly and grinding his hips upwards. I groaned feeling his hard pressing against me, and I reached down to remove his pajama bottoms. He obliged, not resisting in any way. He began to unbutton my yellow shirt, and I stood up to remove my jeans.

As we were both completely undressed, I straddled him again. The way he looked at me almost made me blush. Like a little school girl. I bent down and kissed him deeply, and he cradled my head as if he was afraid he'd break me.

"Let's not-"

"Use chocolates?" Fred finished and I smiled at him.

"I want to feel you without my senses overwhelming me." I whispered and he smiled. He moved his hands over my hips, to my buttocks, my sex. I gasped, and closed my eyes, relishing the feeling of him touching me. I could really feel it now, without everything overwhelming, without it being almost too much. I moved his hands away, and then lowered myself onto his limb. He gasped and I smiled at this. Slowly, I lowered myself until I could no more, and then sat still, adjusting. He looked at me, caressing my cheek. I smiled at him and began to move, slowly, feeling him brushing against my insides. He followed my pace, gripping my thighs tightly. As riding him, I clawed his chest, causing him to cry out.  
"Crazy woman…" he moaned and I grinned. He moved a hand to the nub of my sex, and began to circle it, sending waves of hot pleasure through my body. The sounds, the moans, the touches, nothing exaggerated. He came before me, and then by touching and licking, helped me do the same.

* * *

"Finally you're down! I thought I'd have to send someone up to see if you were dead." George said as Fred and I walked down the stairs. The shop was crammed with people, looking at things, standing in line. George was standing by the foot of the stairs, grinning at us.

"Why Fred! You look much happier, don't you?" he said and Fred aimed a hit at him, which George gracefully avoided. He grinned. "I have to go see to the shop. Spend some time together today." He said as he went inside a room at the back. Fred looked at me and I shrugged. Fred grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards the door.

"Come on then."

* * *

**Summer – HBP **

I arrived outside the Burrow at sundown. Fred, Ginny and Charlie greeted me as I arrived. I hugged Fred tightly.

"How long can you stay?" Ginny asked and I looked at her.

"I will stay for the wedding." I replied and Fred stroked the back of my head. "When are you bringing Harry here?" I asked and Charlie and Ginny glanced at each other.

"Tomorrow evening. Are you coming?" Charlie asked, and I nodded. Fred pulled away from me and glared at me.

"You are _so not_ coming." He growled at me and I glared back at him.

"That is not your decision to make. If I don't go, you shouldn't either." He pressed his lips together in a thin line, and I kept glaring at him. Ginny stepped closer.

"Come on. Let's get inside." She insisted and Fred nodded stiffly. Charlie watched it all silently

* * *

I was biting my nails. I hadn't done that since I was eleven years old and to be sorted into a Hogwarts house. Mrs. Weasley was outside, waiting, while Harry and Ginny was sitting inside, also waiting.

"I'm certain they'll be here soon." Ginny said, and I smiled at her. She sat down next to me and I leant my head on my hands.

* * *

As we were in Fred's and George's room, I ran at him, hitting him with strikes missing their usual force.

"Bastard! You sodding wanker!" I growled and he caught my hands and held me up as I almost collapsed on the floor. "I didn't know if you were alive… _why_ couldn't you just be in time?" I whispered and he sighed, cradling me in his arms.

"Shush." He whispered softly. I felt I was shivering, and he sat me down on the bed, wrapping the covers around me. I touched his face, moving the tips of my fingers over his nose, cheeks, lips and forehead.

"What if you were dead? What if I couldn't see you again? What if I couldn't hear you again? What if I couldn't touch you again? What if I couldn't…" I lost track of my voice, and felt tears burn in my eyes. Dumbledore gone. Moody gone. George without an ear. I was scared, and tired of hiding it to strengthen others. I sobbed on his chest, while he rocked me back and forth.

* * *

I woke up in Fred's arms, still wrapped in his quilt. George's bed was empty, but Charlie and Bill were sleeping on cots in the room. They were all snoring loudly, and I couldn't help but smile at the chainsaw imitations. I sat up, and carefully crept out of Fred's arms. I felt soggy, as if I had the echo of a hangover, but at the same time better than the day before. I left the bedroom for the bathroom.

I returned and found Bill and Charlie awake. They smiled at me and then started to tip-toe out of the room.

"Where is George?" I asked and their smiles faded.

"We didn't want to move him. He's still downstairs." Said Charlie and I nodded. They left the room and I sat down on the bed, next to Fred. He roused and looked up at me.

"This dream is certainly better than the one I just had." He muttered and I smiled vaguely and kissed him on the forehead.

"You should get up." I said and he nodded.

"I will in a minute. Are you alright?" he asked as he sat up, and looked worriedly at me. I nodded.

"Better than yesterday. Sorry for being such a wreck." Fred caressed my cheek.

"You don't have to apologize about that." He grinned. "I mean, you _are_ a girl. It's natural for girls to cry, right?" I hit him hard and he winced.

"My strength is returned. Get your bum out of the bed and let's go down see your brother." I ordered and he obeyed.

* * *

"Lovely! All the lovebirds in one room… and me!" George exclaimed and I snickered.

"Ooh, you feel lonely?" I cooed and he snorted.

"I don't." he replied proudly and I kissed him on the cheek.

"You better not." I looked at him. "I should hook you up with someone." I added and he groaned, making the others in the room laugh. Fred was discussing Quidditch with Harry at the moment.

"Who?"

"Oh! I know! Your brother!" I exclaimed, making George look absolutely horrified.

"Pardon?"

"Don't you know? All fangirls love twincest. It's like the girls opposite of lesbian porno." I said sweetly and smiled innocently at him. He looked nauseous, and I laughed at the look on his face.

"Lil, you're very unkind." He said, and I laughed some more.

"Oh, you should but know the mind of the fangirls. We're nasty little pricks." I said and grinned at him. He laughed and hit me on the arm.

"I don't want to see the mind of the fangirls. They're freaky."

"Oh, they have loads of yummy things on their minds. Harry shagging Draco for example. And Harry shagging Snape. Harry shagging Sirius. Hermione shagging Draco. Ronald shagging Harry. Ginny shagging Pansy." The more I said the more nauseated George looked. He held up his hands, making me stop.

"Please, no more. It's horrible!" he said and I laughed.

"I can tell you about this particularly yummy thing I read onc-" George hurried to put a hand over my mouth, keeping me silent. I licked his hand and he hurriedly let go.

"Yuck! Fred, your woman's insane!" George called and Fred laughed, leaving Harry who had just been called by Mrs. Weasley. He sat down on George's sofa, and leant his elbow on his brother's legs.

"You know, I had suspected that for quite some time now, but it's not until now that you told me that I realize it's true." He said and I grinned at him.

"Well, would you rather have me sane? And dull?" I asked, pouting my lips and giving Fred the puppy-dog-eye-look. He blinked twice, and then threw his arms around me. "What're ya doing!?" I shrieked as the chair fell backwards and we crashed down onto the floor.

"I felt the need to glomp you when you looked like that." He said, grinning at me. I laughed and tried to push him off me, but he wouldn't move. He bent down and kissed my neck and I snickered.

"If your mother finds you doing this, you're deeeaa- ooh!" I moaned as he bit my neck. George groaned.

"Get a room!" he laughed and threw a pillow on Fred's back.

"Good idea!" Fred said and with a pop, he Apparated us away. I gasped as we arrived in his room, and pushed him off me.

"Horrible, horrible boy!" I said and glared at him, who grinned widely.

"What did I do?" he asked, now giving me the puppy-dog-eye-look. I smiled and jumped him, making us crash down on the floor, me sitting astride of him.

"Shut up and eat chocolate." I told him fiercely and we didn't talk for a while.

* * *

Yes, I am as aware of things as you must be by now. I am a horrible, horrible writer.

BUT, some reviews _might_ make me a better one 8D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Harry Potter, but I own **Lily** and the plot. I do not make any money from this.

**WARNING!!!**

THIS STORY ISN'T RATED "**M**" FOR NOTHING!!!

Do not read if you don't want to be scarred for life from reading my horribly badly written sex-scenes.

**Summary:** What could have happened if Fred had had a girlfriend. Quick scenes from their meetings, and what happened after he died.

**Author's Note: **Omigosh! There's Swedish in this one! 8D

* * *

**Winter – DH **

"Fred, I'm scared." I told him quietly. He hugged me tightly. I felt my skin burn where our naked bodies touched.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." I hit him on the arm.

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's you silly." Said and Fred kissed the top of my head. I held him hard, gripping of the sheets.

"You don't have to be worried about me. We're going to keep on the move a lot. We won't be caught." He said softly and I shook my head.

"I'm just… mad at being stuck here. I want to help." I muttered. "I know you'll be alright. If there's someone to get out of trouble, it's you guys." I added and he kissed me quickly on the mouth.

"Well, I'm glad you're staying here. I want you safe." Fred said and caressed the back of my head. I buried my head in his chest, and moved my body against him, making him moan.

"Let's not worry about this now, okay?" I whispered. I ate a chocolate and welcomed the rush of sensations it brought me, as he did the same. My skin flared and my sex pounded. I moaned as he sat up, moving my sex against his. I raised my hips and let him slide inside. He brushed against the inner walls of me, making me dizzy with pleasure. He lifted me up and brought me down, creating friction delicious enough to make me see stars. I cried out as he bit my neck, and clawed his back as he moved me up and down again. As if synchronized, we both made it so I was standing on my knees, and he entered me from the behind. He pounded into me hard, ruthlessly almost, and I met him with every thrust, moaning loudly. I felt my knees weaken, and how my body shook. Warm ecstatic pleasure rippled throughout me, and I couldn't get enough of him stretching me out again, and again and again. He moved his hands to my behind, widened my buttocks and stuck a finger inside my other hole. The ripping pain was confusing added to the ripping pleasure, and I scrunched my face at the feeling. He moved another finger inside, and I groaned at the odd sensation. He stopped humping into me, and I panted hard, trying to keep my overwhelming arousal in control. Suddenly, something cool, soft and hard was inserted into my sex, and I gasped as it began to vibrate. I wriggled my hips, trying to get him to push it in further, which he did, until it wouldn't go in anymore. Then he seared my buttocks, and slowly, inserted his limb. I forced myself to relax, and managed to do so, all to get the feeling of being filled.

"My god!" I gasped as he was all the way inside. He stopped there, although I could tell how hard it was for him, feeling him tremble above me. Hot, hard, filling me completely. He groaned and I moved my behind. "Move damn it." I groaned and he obeyed. I cried out at the pain mixed pleasure, once again making me see stars. I moaned his name, and gripped hard of the sheets. Vibrating in my sex, hot and hard into my bum, I was almost aroused enough to faint. I groaned desperately, and he did the same.

"Fred! You're- haah… jinxed laater!" I gasped and he laughed breathily. He thrust into me hard and I cried out in ecstasy. He moved a hand to the nub of my sex, and I was certain I was going to go mad of all the feelings.

I half screamed, half moaned as I came violently, the orgasm causing my knees and arms to give up and I fell down in a heap on the bed, almost fainting from sensational overload. Fred pulled out of me, and pulled the dildo out from me as well. I groaned at the loss of being filled, but didn't say anything else. I was having trouble breathing. It was too overwhelming. Fred kissed my neck and back, softly, sloppily, he too recovering from his orgasm.

We had to wait ten minutes before anyone could say anything.

"Fred… what made you attempt that?" I wondered, breathing heavily. He laughed tiredly and turned me around to kiss me on the mouth, causing the flames in my body to burn again.

"I don't really know." He confessed and I laughed, writhing so my body was closer to his. He moaned and touched me all over, as did I, and we were once again lost in the overwhelming pleasure.

"You seem sore." Fred said guiltily and I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"It was worth it." I told him and he smiled back. I sat down carefully and then started to gulf down breakfast. I was hungry, and by the look of Fred, he was too. We quickly finished and then walked outside. The weather was turning chilly, and the rain had once turned into snow. I held his hand and leant my head on his shoulder.

"Fred. Don't die." I said softly, and he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Of course I won't. At least not in many years to come." He replied.

* * *

**6 months later – DH **

"Jävla idioter! Skärp er förfan!*****" I roared and hit my fist into the table. My co-workers – ministry-workers – jumped awake and looked terrified at me. "Ni är ministeriet för i helvete! Ni måste fan hålla de kontakter som ni blivit tillsagda att hålla!******" they looked at each other and one man started to argue against me, when a secretary entered the office.

"Fröken Sandström, ni har besök. Han är rödhårig och brittisk-*******"

"Tack Anna!***^**" I glared at the others and they looked away. "Jobbar ni inte när jag kommer tillbaka, då fan…***^***" I let the words hang there and then told Anna to send the visitor to my office. I entered my room and sat down behind my desk, glaring out through the window. It was snowing. Christmas was soon, and Voldemort was ravaging England. Their ministry was infiltrated, and most certainly, so was ours. I groaned and rubbed my temples. I heard the door open and close, and then felt a pair of hands on my shoulders, massaging them. I turned around, and gasped as I saw Fred there, smiling widely at me.

"Oh my god!" I whispered, rose and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him fiercely. He hugged me back and pulled my head to his and kissed me on the mouth. I kissed him back, while I at the same time tried to touch him everywhere, to feel that he was still alive, still safe. He pulled back, hands on my cheeks and looked at me.

"You look tired." He said and I laughed and hugged him again. He held me tight, and I gripped of his robes, pulling him closer still. He kissed my neck and stood silent.

"Why are you here?" I whispered.

"I needed to see you. It's Christmas." He said and I laughed again and we kissed, moaning quietly at the taste of the other's lips again. I pulled away as he moved his hands to my behind, and looked at him.

"I'm working." I told him sternly. He smiled and moved a test of hair out of my face.

"Then I will go to your apartment and wait for you there." He told me, kissed me longingly and then left. All of a sudden, the rest of the day seemed bright.

* * *

I opened the door to my apartment and wasn't surprised to find Fred already inside, making acquaintances with my black cat.

"She's lovely!" he said as I laughed at her lying in his lap, purring loud enough for it to be heard next door.

"Indeed she is. Her name's Camilla." I told him and he scratched her under her chin.

"Pretty kitty." He cooed and I laughed.

"You're very cuddly with her." I stated when he looked at me and he grinned.

"I can't be otherwise. She won't let me go." He told me and I laughed and lift Camilla out of his lap. She meowed and purred as I cradled her in my arms.

"Hej liten**^*^**." I cooed, and nuzzled my nose in her fur. She meowed and continued to purr, but I put her down in the kitchen, and filled her bowl with food. She ate slowly, as she always did and I returned to Fred. He was watching me with a puzzled look in his eyes and I tilted my head.

"What is it?"

"I missed you." He said simply and I smiled and sat down next to him on the sofa, caressing his cheek. He closed his eyes and leant into my hand. Then he threw himself over me, pushing me back into the couch. I laughed and didn't fight when he loomed over me. He pushed his knee up in between my legs and I gasped. He kissed me deeply, and I moaned into his mouth. I gripped of his robes, and groaned impatiently.

"I hate clothes." I muttered, grabbed my wand and removed them from his body. He laughed and did the same to me. Then he kissed between my breasts, massaging them with his hands, and I moaned as he kissed lower and between my legs. I groaned loudly as he widened my sex with his fingers and licked deeper, and I was getting wet quickly. He pulled back and then pushed his hard inside me. I gasped and gripped of his arms tightly, wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him in all the way and held him there. He was panting in my ear as he tried hard not to move. Then I clenched the muscles around him and he groaned, biting down on my neck making me gasp. He began to thrust into me with long hard strokes and I met up with him every time. He brushed against my inner walls, felt close, mine. I pulled his head down to kiss him sloppily, teeth clashing as often as lips and tongue, panting, eager to pleasure the other. He suddenly pulled out of me, and pulled me up so I was sitting in his lap. Then he turned be around, and entered me again. He slid inside, and moved his hands around my torso to squeeze my breasts. I groaned and swiveled my hips, wanting as much of him as I could get. He let go of my breasts, picked up his wand, and waved it in front of us. I gasped as a mirror appeared before us, showing me being shagged in all my glory. I gasped as Fred moved me, and moved my arms back, gripping of his head. The sight of him sliding in and out of me was almost as arousing as eating a chocolate, and I moaned loudly. Fred bit my neck and looked at me in the mirror. I was flushed, and my chest was heaving.

"You are beautiful." He said and I moaned. He moved a hand to the nub of my sex, and I groaned loudly.

He made me come much earlier than I had expected, and came too just seconds afterwards. The mirror disappeared and he wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning his head on my shoulder. I didn't want him out of me, so I stayed, leaning back.

"I don't want to leave you again." He whispered and I nodded.

"I don't want to leave you either. But do we have a choice?" he laughed tiredly, and lifted me off of him. He conjured a blanket and wrapped us both in it, nuzzling my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and held him as tight as I possibly could.

"When do you have to leave again?" I asked faintly and I felt how he shivered. He held me tighter and was silent. "Fred. I want to know." I whispered and he kissed my neck.

"I cannot stay more than a few days. I might have to leave tomorrow. I don't want to endanger you by staying too long." he said softly and I hit his chest loosely.

"Damn him…" I hissed.

"Damn whom?"

"You-know-who. I wish Harry would find a way to finish him soon." I replied and Fred nodded.

"I know. All we can do is really to do the best we can here. Help him if we get the chance." Said he and I kissed him on the mouth. He kissed me back and we weren't talking anymore in a while.

Two days later I came home and found Fred waiting by the door. He was dressed in his travel robes and I felt my eyes well up.

"I have to leave." He said simply and I nodded.

"Yes. I see." Said I, feeling the tears spill over. "I'm sorry. When not spending much time with you, I tend to soften up." I said and laughed. He wiped my tears away, and kissed me softly on the mouth.

"I'll be back soon, you'll see." He said and I smiled. I put a hand on his cheek, and closed my eyes.

"Leave before I decide to hold you here." I told him fiercely and he laughed. There was a crack and he was gone. I closed my apartment door and cried.

* * *

*****"Bloody idiots! Get a grip god damn it!"

******"You're the ministry for hell's sake! You gotta bloody keep the contacts you've been ordered to keep!"

*******"Miss Sandström, you have a visitor. He has got read hair and is Brittish-"

***^**"Thank you Anna!"

***^***"If you're not bloody working when I get back…"

**^*^**"Hi small one."

... 8D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Harry Potter, but I own **Lily** and the plot. I do not make any money from this.

**WARNING!!!**

THIS STORY ISN'T RATED "**M**" FOR NOTHING!!!

Do not read if you don't want to be scarred for life from reading my horribly badly written sex-scenes.

**Summary:** What could have happened if Fred had had a girlfriend. Quick scenes from their meetings, and what happened after he died.

**Author's Note: **... the next chapter! ***Duundunduuuuun***

* * *

**1 month before the final battle**

How I hated throwing up. I hadn't been able to do anything else if eating more than yoghurt the last couple of weeks. My stomach was growing, and I was getting very weepy by now.

"Lil, get a grip. He'll be around and find out he's gonna be a father, you'll see." My friend, Henrietta, told me and I frowned, wiping my mouth.

"Yeah. If he's still alive." I muttered and she rolled her eyes.

"You hear him every week on the radio show, don't you?" I sighed and put my hands on my stomach.

"I'm scared. I have a bad feeling about all of this." Said I and she laughed and handed me a wet towel, with which I dabbed my sweaty face.

"Every mother has a bad feeling about her pregnancy once or twice. Don't worry about it." she said softly and I managed to smile at her. She helped me up and I looked at the shower.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said and she nodded and moved some hair out of my sweaty face.

"You do that." She left the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I undressed as quickly as I could and the turned on the water. I waited a few seconds before it had turned warm, and then stepped under the shower beam. It felt nice to wash away the stench of my sickness. I sighed happily and squeezed some shampoo out of a bottle into my hair. I didn't hear anything over the rushing water, and therefore almost jumped out of my skin when someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." I gasped at the voice and turned around quickly, almost slipping on the floor. Fred caught me before I did, and soaked his blue shirt. I gasped at the sight of him and sank down on my knees. He turned off the water and hunched down in front of me, cradling my face with his hands. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe properly.

"What are you… doing here?" I asked him and he smiled, caressing my cheek.

"Seeing you…" he silenced, and I looked up at him, seeing his eyes widen. I followed where he looked and saw he was staring at my swollen stomach.

"Oh, that." I said and laughed nervously. Fred looked at me, face unreadable.

"Who's the father?" he asked softly and I looked down at the floor.

"You are, actually…" I whispered and glanced at him. His face was a mask of shock, and I felt an uneasiness grow in my big stomach. He moved his right hand from my face and put it on my stomach. It was weird how much that simple gesture eased me. His face broke into a wide smile and he moved and kissed me on the mouth. I kissed him back, and gripped weakly of his shoulders. He was careful, as if I might shatter at stronger pressure from his side. He pulled back and looked at me, his eyes burning with a gleam I hadn't seen before. He opened his mouth to speak, but seemingly couldn't and just closed it again. He was trembling and he put his hands on my stomach and caressed it gently.

"You're beautiful." He said and looked at me. I smiled and kissed him again, deeper this time. He moaned and took a firm of my hair, pulling my head back as to get better access to my mouth as he rose from his crouch. I groaned as he pulled away and he smiled and helped me up.

"I'm not done showering yet." I stated. "My hair is still filled with shampoo and I haven't washed my body yet." He grinned and began to strip. I smiled and turned the water on. It was cold for a few seconds before turning warm. As it did, I felt Fred wrap his arms around me, and place his hands on my stomach. He moved in close, and I enjoyed the feeling of his skin on mine.

"I missed you." I said and he kissed my neck.

"I missed you too. I love you." He said and I smiled, leaning back into him. He massaged my scalp; cleaning my hair of shampoo and making the last tensions in my body disappear. I sighed happily and reached for the shampoo bottle. I turned around and squeezed some shampoo in my hand, and began to wash his hair. He smiled and closed his eyes, bowing his head so I could reach better. He reached around me and grabbed something from the shelf. Moments later I felt him massage my back, hands soft and slick with soap. I moaned as he touched me wherever he could reach, and momentarily forgot all about his hair. He pushed us under the water and rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, then kissed me softly on the mouth. I kissed him back harder, and started to caress his hardening limb. He groaned and kissed me deeper, moving his hands down to my sex and starting to caress me as well. I smiled and sat down on my knees, looking up at him. He smiled at me, and chuckled silently.

"It seems that the first thing we do when we meet is shag." Stated he and I laughed and licked the head of his limb. He moaned, and put a hand in my hair. I swirled his head with my tongue, and the sound coming from his mouth almost made me throw him down on the floor and ride him like there was no tomorrow, but I didn't out of respect of the back of his head and floor. Mosaic was hard.

I inserted his member as far as I could in my mouth, and swirled my tongue, swallowing, doing everything I knew he liked. The musky taste of his skin was so familiar it felt like coming home. I felt his knees shake, and noticed how he had to lean to the wall to be able to keep standing. He moaned and groaned loudly, and pushed my head away as he came. I looked up at him, panting and blushing, and smiled widely at the thought if a part of him living inside of me. He looked down at me and groaned, smiling still.

"A woman looking so damned happy after giving a man a blowjob shouldn't be allowed, you know." He said and I laughed. He sat down in front of me, and kissed me tenderly. He caressed my face, looking at me.

"I want to make love to you in the bedroom. We need to be gentle." He said and I snorted. He laughed and kissed me on the nose. "It's for my sake. I'd kill myself if I hurt you in any way." He said and I grinned.

"I figured as much. Softy."

* * *

I cried out as I reached my orgasm, and gripped tight of Fred's thighs, riding him until I felt the waves of pleasure subside. Fred came moments later, having held it in as long as he could. I gasped as he sprayed his hot seed in me, and then slumped back, leaning on his chest. He panted hard in my neck, softly kissing the bite marks he had given me. He put two hands on my stomach and grinned as the baby inside kicked.

"Quidditch pro. Beater. I know it." he said breathlessly and I laughed. I pulled off of him and turned around to look him in the face. He was shining as he pulled me forth and kissed me deeply. I replied eagerly, and we would have given it another go, hadn't someone knocked on the door. I stood up and wrapped my dressing gown around me before I went to open. Henrietta stood outside, grinning at me.

"I heard you finish." She said and I blushed, but laughed at the same time. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out to get some dinner. Is Fred staying to eat?" she asked and I turned around to look at him. He smiled.

"Would I say no to free food?" he asked and I put out my tongue at him. Henrietta peeked inside and waved at Fred. He waved back and wrapped my quilt around his waist before standing up and walking over to the door. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and grinned at Henrietta.

"You must be the chicken!" he said and she raised an eyebrow at him. I laughed at her attempt to look put out, and she laughed too.

"Yes, I'm the hen. We're having me and pasta tonight. Meaning chicken and pasta. I'm gonna go get the stuff we need." She said and kissed me on the cheek before leaving. Fred pulled me back inside the room, spun me around and kissed me.

"She will take a while." He whispered and I nodded, quickly removing my dressing gown while we walked towards the bed. As we were there, he sat down and I sat in his lap, rubbing my sex against his. I moaned at the feeling of him hardening beneath me, and he squeezed my big breasts, moaning loudly as well. As he was hard, I was soaking, and I lowered myself onto his member. My stomach brushed against his, and I had trouble riding him, so I groaned and got off him and bent over. He understood without me having to say anything, and entered me from the behind. I moaned and he pushed me over to the wall, so I could support myself using my arms. He thrust into me while rubbing my clitoris, and making me nearly blind with lust. I moaned with every thrust inside me, and held my hand over his that was fondling the nub of my sex. I felt my orgasm creeping upon me, and Fred's thrusts began to lose their pace, and become more desperate. He groaned loudly as he came, and kept rubbing my clitoris, until I came too. Stars blinked before my eyes, and I choked on the scream I was about to utter. Fred pulled out of me, and then wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." He whispered and I smiled.

"I love you too, dimwit." I replied and he laughed and pulled me towards the bathroom to wash off again.

* * *

Aaaand once again, my poor writing skills make you all vomit! Or something! 8D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Harry Potter, but I own **Lily** and the plot. I do not make any money from this.

**WARNING!!!**

THIS STORY ISN'T RATED "**M**" FOR NOTHING!!!

Do not read if you don't want to be scarred for life from reading my horribly badly written sex-scenes.

**Summary:** What could have happened if Fred had had a girlfriend. Quick scenes from their meetings, and what happened after he died.

**Author's Note: **Well... we all know how Fred ended up... Q.Q

* * *

**After the Battle of Hogwarts**

I held my hands on my giant stomach as I entered the Great Hall. It was difficult to maneuver around the cheering people, but most of them moved out of my way as I walked along the row of dead people. I stopped as I saw the mountain of redheads, mourning over one of them. I couldn't see who it was, but still I knew. I stayed where I was, unable to take another step. A horrible, rotting feeling crept up from my stomach and spread throughout the rest of my body until I felt I was slowly hollowing out on the inside. Suddenly, George was at my side. He helped me to walk over to his family, and they moved a bit out of the way so I could see who it was.

There was no shock. No tears, not screaming. Just that terrible truth, whispering to me that this was what I had known all along. I walked over to Fred's body and George helped me as I sat down next to him, my hands still on my stomach. I looked at him, where he could have been asleep, just to wake up in a moment. I felt cold, numb. It was unbelievable, and yet, not surprising. I moved a hand from my stomach to touch his chest. I moved to stroke his cheek, move some hair out of his face, touch his lips and nose and closed eyes. All the time thinking:

"He's gonna wake up soon. If I just… he's going to wake up." At the same time, I knew he wouldn't. He would never wake up again.

There are supposedly fire stages of grief; denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance, and I were experiencing them all at the same time. I looked at his face, stared at it, but then closed my eyes. I didn't want this to be how I remembered him. I wanted to remember him alive, cheerful and loving. I moved and kissed him on the forehead, before I stood up and began to walk away, hands on my stomach. I heard someone call my name, but I kept walking out of the castle, out on the grounds. I took deep breaths of fresh air, and then screamed. I just roared, trying to scream loud enough to wake him up. The grief was clawing itself out of my chest, making me about to burst and I needed it to go away. I was drowning, and screaming for air for something to drag me from the sadness. I fell down on my knees and kept screaming, even though my throat was burning.

I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders and realized I wasn't alone, and that I had stopped screaming. I looked up and saw George stand with me. Tears I hadn't earlier noticed rolled down my cheeks and stained my robes. He sat down next to me and hugged me tightly. I cried with him for a long while, how long I didn't know. But when the tears stopped he helped me to stand up and walked with me inside the castle again. The bodies were gone, moved to be prepared for funeral's I supposed, and I was met by the warm arms of the Weasley's. I let myself be hugged and lead away to the hospital wing.

* * *

When I woke up it was dark around me. I sat up with difficulty and looked around. George was sitting by the window, looking out and smiling weakly at me as he noticed I was awake.

"How're you feeling?" he asked softly and I looked at my stomach.

"Empty." I replied, and then added: "Yet… hopeful." I put my hands on my stomach and George laughed tiredly.

"You're in a healthier place than I am." He said and walked over to sit on my bed. I put a hand on his shoulder, and he let me. "He… it feels like part of me has been torn away. Like I'm only half a person." He whispered and I caressed his cheek.

"I know." I said simply and did my best to wipe away the tears that fell down his cheeks.

* * *

He's dead... Q.Q It's so sad... I cry every time I re-read the books... it's just sooo not fair.

Rowling was mean to kill Fred. Poor Lily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Harry Potter, but I own **Lily** and the plot. I do not make any money from this.

**WARNING!!!**

THIS STORY ISN'T RATED "**M**" FOR NOTHING!!!

Do not read if you don't want to be scarred for life from reading my horribly badly written sex-scenes.

**Summary:** What could have happened if Fred had had a girlfriend. Quick scenes from their meetings, and what happened after he died.

**Author's Note: **Well, well, well. Lookie here! It's one of those epilogues! Kinda... I think... maybe... ^-^;

* * *

**11 years later – 2009**

"Come on! Let's go already!" Åsa called and I laughed tiredly.

"Darling I can't run quite as fast as you with my big stomach!" I replied and my red haired, 11-year old daughter stopped and walked back to me.

"What if we miss the train?" she whined and I rolled my eyes.

"We have twenty minutes until the train leaves silly." I told her and she pouted.

"Fine…" she muttered and I took her hand. "Is Christopher coming too?" she then asked and I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Yes, he is. He will meet us by the platform." As I had said those words, she ran ahead, leaving me pushing her trolley. I smiled after her, and accelerated. King's Cross was packed with people, quite a few of them wizards or witches running along with their families. Åsa was waiting for me, earning laughs from fellow wizards and witches as she was jumping up and down, intently staring at the pillar.

"Mom, mom! We going through there?" she asked and pointed to where a family has just walked through the pillar. I nodded and grabbed her hand before she ran in alone.

"Calm down little one." I told her softly and she smiled up at me. We walked casually towards the pillar, and then as no one watched, walked straight through it. Åsa's eyes widened at the sight of the train, and she laughed giddily and ran into the arms of a tall, blonde man. He lifted her up and let her sit on his shoulders as he bent down to kiss me on the mouth. I kissed him back and then nodded towards the train.

"Should we get her on there now?" I said and Christopher nodded and walked over to the train, while I pulled the trolley to load her bags.

"Lil! Don't you dare load those bags!" Christopher called and put down Åsa on the ground.

"No mommy! I don't want my little brother to be hurt!" she told me sternly and I rested a hand on my stomach as I grinned at her.

"I just hope this one won't be such a nuisance!" I said and laughed as she put out her tongue at me. I bent down and hugged her tightly, kissing her on the cheek and forehead. "You have a great time. Don't be disrespectful to your teachers, and don't break the rules. Find loads of friends, and write us often, okay?" I told her softly and she smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Okay!" she hugged Christopher as he came back from loading her bags, and then she walked on the train. I stood looking at the train, and Christopher put an arm around my shoulders. I leant on him, and he put a hand on my stomach.

"I hope she'll be alright." I muttered and he kissed me on the cheek.

"She will be fine. She's got so much spunk from her dad that she would manage wherever she went." He said and I laughed and nodded.

"Agreed." I saw her wave out from a window, and a great gut wrenching happened in my stomach. I waved back at her, feeling my eyes well up.

"You must write to me at least once a week!" I told her and she smiled and put out her tongue at me.

"Twice a week!" she said and then jumped as the horn of the train blew. "Bye mum! Bye Christopher!" she called as the train started to move, and waved at me and Christopher. I waved back and my smile faded as the train rounded the bend. Christopher hugged me from the behind, and kissed my neck.

"She will be fine." He said softly and I nodded.

"I know that. It's just hard to let her go like that." I said. "But she will have a wonderful time. If I am real lucky, she will end up in Hufflepuff or something, and I won't have to worry too much." He took my hand, and we Disapparated away from there.

* * *

This was written to show that one can survive the death of a loved one. Kinda... I think... oh crap. Just review and flame me or something. x3

Oh, and Åsa is a typical Swedish name btw.


End file.
